One type of membrane separation cell or module utilizing a porous core member carrying a membrane is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,825. A generally similar type of cell constructed of core sections joined together is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,660. In this patent, end fittings are employed in the ends of core sections. These fittings are joinable by way of bayonet slot type joints. Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 228,161; 1,996,855; 3,784,479; German Pat. No. 919,620 and Italian Pat. No. 516,989.
The herein invention resides primarily in improvements in means for joining and sealing core sections coated with membrane. Improved, simplified connectors or coupling members are provided for joining the core sections with improved sealing means, including an elastomeric sleeve which fits over the joint between the connector and the ends of the core sections.
A primary feature of the improved connecting or coupling means as described in detail hereinafter is the elimination of appendages or pockets in which fluid might be trapped. This feature provides a significant capability by way of a "clean in place" (CIP) feature. This capability is mandatory and imperatively required by the Federal Food and Drug Administration on all food and drug processing equipment for processing substances which are to be used for human consumption.
In the light of the foregoing brief references to the invention, a primary object of the invention is to realize an improved, simplified joining capability and sealing capabilities in the connecting or joining of membrane-carrying porous core sections.
A further object is to realize simplified connecting and disconnecting capability with respect to such core sections.
A futher object is to provide a simplified and improved means of uncoupling joints.
A further object is to realize in a simplified form a "clean in place" (CIP) capability or characteristic in the cell made of connected membrane-carrying core sections.
A further object is to provide an improved connector means of a special configuration whereby the CIP capability is realized, embodying a nipple having a resilient helical rib adapted to frictionally engage in the bore of a core and having the capability of allowing fluid flow along the helical groove in the nipple inside the bore.